Secret Store X
by Naughty Luce
Summary: Ils ont tous un SECRET. Jusqu'où pourront-ils aller ? Big délirium-craquage complet. Fic-bande annonce de la version /très/ édulcorée de "Mission impossible" /nb : je ne FERAI PAS la série complete de ce truc/. Pour mamounette et Mily.


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Secret Store X  
Genre : parodie, critique :p  
Couples : Les mêmes que dans Koh Lambda, à peu de chose près  
Disclaimer : Aucun perso à moi.  
Note de l'auteur : A la suite de Koh Lambda, fic malheureusement inachevée (mais que je vous incite quand même à lire :p). Eh oui… je l'ai fais. La parodie de Secret Story. Mais je n'aurai pas le courage de suivre tous les épisodes. C'est tellement ennuyant… rien ne se passe. On constate seulement l'immense intelligence sans limites de l'émission (très mise en valeur dans cette parodie) et des participants.

Note 2 : Comme pour Koh Lambda, j'avais besoin d'un 16ème candidat alors j'ai pris la femme du couple des Noventa. Que j'ai appelé… Noventa (parce qu'inventer un prénom, personne n'aurait su que le personnage appartient à GW).

Note 3 : Je remercie tous les gens qui m'ont reviewé et j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Entre temps ma boîte email a été spammée. Ah non c'est vrai, c'était pas un bug XD Cette fic est pour mamounette et Mily (je suis VRAIMENT obligée de répondre à la centaine de reviews que tu m'as envoyé ? XD lol).

* * *

**Secret Store X**

_**Il ont tous…un SECRET.**_

Duo : Haha ! Relena je connais ton secret !  
Relena : Quoi ? Mais on vient juste de se rencontrer !  
Quatre : Trop tard, je suis déjà au confessionnal !  
Zechs : Prems !! C'est moi qui buzz, je l'ai vu avant tout le monde !  
Hilde : Nooooon moi aussi je l'ai deviné !!  
Dorothy : A moi le pognoooooooooooooon !  
Relena : Mais… mais… je comprends pas ! Je croyais que personne n'étaient au courant des secrets des autres ! Pourquoi tout le monde connaît mon secret !  
Noin : Bah c'est facile, tu passes à la TV toute les semaines et tu présente Vidéo Blagues. C'était ça ton secret ?  
Relena : Meeeerde… J'y avais pas pensé.

_**Je leur ai confié une mission : le garder à tout prix pendant 10 semaines.**_

Hilde (au confessionnal) /en pleurs/ : J'imaginais pas que c'était aussi dur… c'est insurmontable, mais le pire aujourd'hui c'est qu'on m'a demandé de faire du riz… et j'ai jamais appris à faire du riz ! Je sais faire que les pâtes ! TT

_**Sauront t'ils relever le défit sans être démasqué ?**_

Dorothy : Zechs… je crois que tu es un rockeur.  
Zechs : Eh ben non !! HAAAAAAAAAAA !!  
Dorothy : Bah… t'arrêtes pas de jouer de la guitare invisible quand tu crois que t'es tout seul !  
Heero : Peut-être que c'est ça son secret : avoir l'air con et faire croire qu'il le sait pas.

_**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas : méfiez vous des apparences…**_

Catherine : C'est Quatre qui a dit ça ??  
Noventa : Oui. Je crois qu'il a même voté contre toi pour la nomination.  
-Je vais en faire de la pâtée pour chameaux.  
- Tu ne vas pas empoisonner ces nobles bêtes, quand même…

-

_Dans la maison des secrets, les habitants ont un rôle à jouer. Mais c'est aussi l'occasion de découvrir de nouvelles personnes, de se faire des nouveaux amis et de s'affirmer auprès des autres. Tout en tenant sa petite enquête personnelle pour découvrir le secret des autres, et peut-être entamer des alliances…_

Duo : Moi je suis célibataire. Et je suis seul. Et j'ai pas de copain.  
Heero : Donc t'es avec personne ?  
-Et en plus je suis libre. T'es intéressé ?  
-Ouais, et en plus ça me tente.

Noin : Zeeeeeeechs ! Je me sens si seuuuule…  
Zechs : Parle au grille-pain.

_Mais pour garder son secret longtemps… des stratégies recherchées se mettent en place._

Quatre /seul avec Trowa/ : Tu sais, pour leur cacher encore mieux qu'on est ensemble… il va falloir faire comme si on était ensemble.  
Trowa : Euh… ouais… ouais, c'est pas mal comme idée… mais… en quoi ça pourrait nous aider d'être encore plus discret si on ne l'est plus ?  
-Bah… on est sensé le cacher, tu me suis ?  
-Je te suis.  
-Bon, et essayer de le cacher à fond… ça attire l'attention, c'est louche, c'est chelou, ils vont nous découvrir, tu me suis ?  
-Je te suis.  
-Donc si on le cache pas qu'on est ensemble, on passera inaperçu et personne se doutera qu'on est vraiment ensemble !  
-Ah bah ouais… logique.

_Secret Store X, c'est les discussions passionnantes de tous les jours entre les habitants de la maison des secrets…_

G : Vous savez quoi ? Alors que le fer et le magnésium sont considérés comme non miscibles, certains chercheurs viennent de prouver que le noyau terrestre était un alliage de fer et de magnésium !  
Catherine : Mouais…  
Une : Et alors ?  
Zechs : Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout !  
Relena : Le noyau terrestre, c'est dans quel fruit ?  
Dorothy : Je veux pas te vexer, G, mais quand tu racontes un truc… fais que ça soit intéressant, tu vois ?  
Hilde : Hey ! Salut les gens ! Regardez, j'ai mis un nouveau fard à paupière !  
Catherine : Wouaaaaaaah ! Trop bien !  
Une : Trop classe. Tu l'avais mis en réserve !  
Zechs : T'es sexy ma poule.  
Relena : J'adore, je veux le même ! C'est le nouveau de chez Barbara Poof ? Il parait que 80 des stars le mettent maintenant !

G : Je m'ennuie.  
Rashid : Moi aussi. En plus je suis crevé. Bronzer toute la journée au bord de la piscine, ça m'assomme.  
Duo : Ouais… mais on est en vacances !  
Sally : Y'a même pas de TV, c'est nul.  
G : J'ai une super idée ! Pour sortir de la routine habituelle, jouons à un jeu !  
Duo : Et tu proposes quoi comme jeu, toi le quinquagénaire ?  
G : Je connais un jeu super : des chiffres et des lettres !  
Rashid : Génial ! Qui veut jouer avec nous ?  
Sally : Euh… non, mais on peut parler de l'actualité people !  
Relena : Ou de la nouvelle coiffure que je vais me faire en sortant… ?  
Duo : J'ai trouvé une occupation différente ET divertissante : bronzer sur un matelas _dans_ la piscine.

Dorothy : Et si on faisait un CD ??  
Noventa : Mais… on sait pas chanter !  
Dorothy : C'est pas grave, les gens qui nous regardent s'en fichent ! Ils nous l'achèteront quand même !

WuFei : Pfff… je me fais chier. Je veux jouer à la Niktendo. J'aurais du l'emmener.  
Trowa : C'est qui Tendo ?

_C'est aussi des prises de tête…_

WuFei : Je m'en fous je déteste les PATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATES !!  
Catherine : Pfff, il est con. J'ai dis purée Nousseline, pas pomme de terre.  
Trowa : C'est fait avec quoi la purée d'après toi ?  
Catherine : Bah, de la poudre !

… _qui mettent du piment dans les couples._

Rashid : Duo et Heero se sont engueulé là tout de suite maintenant dans la salle de bain… je vous raconte pas.  
Relena : Ah ouais ??  
Hilde : Il s'est passé quoi ??  
Rashid : Ouais, parce que Heero a fait lit à part hier soir et Duo il a pas comprit. Sauf que hier soir avec la soirée futuriste, Heero il était complètement pété, mort, raide, bref il s'est prit une grosse cuite au cidre doux et il s'est endormi sur le canap'.  
WuFei : Ouais bah je l'avais prévenu de pas boire à la passoire.  
Rashid : Ben il a suffit que, encore sous le coup de l'alcool, il oublie de dire bonjour à tout le monde ce matin, Duo comprit, pour que paf.  
Dorothy : Moi je dis, pour régler les conflits, faudrait faire comme les bonobos. CA, c'est des animaux sympas.

_Mais la maison des secrets, c'est aussi… la maison de l'amouuuur. Voyons les goûts des habitants au niveau du sexe opposé… (ou pas). Qu'est ce que doit avoir, ou doit être, votre partenaire pour qu'il vous plaise ?_

Relena : J'adore les hommes grands, musclés, ténébreux, beaux, les cheveux et les yeux sombres…

Zechs : Je veux qu'elle me laisse boire ma bière devant mon foot et qu'elle soit pas trop moche.

Dorothy : Le seul critère sur lequel je me base quand je prends un mec en chasse, c'est le physique. Le reste je m'en fous.

Rashid : La femme idéale ? Pour moi : teinte en rousse, les yeux gris, 1 mètre 90, le nez de Mickaël Jackson, taille de soutient gorge 95E et tour de taille, 65.

Duo : Heero.

_Et donc, des couples se forment… ou pas. Sur quel habitant ont-ils jeté leur dévolu ?_

Relena : Je trouve que Heero est parfait. Je pense que j'ai une touche.

Zechs : Je sais pas, je suis très bien tout seul avec mon chien.

Dorothy : Duo et Heero sont les mecs qui se démerdent le mieux physiquement. Mais comme ils se sont mis ensemble dés la première semaine et qu'ils s'entendent très bien, je pourrais aller voir ailleurs. Après tout, les gars macho comme WuFei c'est pas mal aussi, mais je suis pas contre les trucs à trois ou à quatre.

Rashid : Non… aucunes ne m'intéressent… dommage. Je la trouverais bien un jour, ma moitié !

Duo : Heero.

_Mais… vous ne vous reconnaissez pas dans l'un d'entre eux ? Secret Store X, c'est aussi permettre aux jeunes de trouver qui ils sont vraiment parmi les habitants de la maison des secrets…_

Duo : Putain de… mais où est-ce qu'elles sont passées… Trowa ?!  
Trowa : Oui ?  
Duo : Elles sont où les coquillettes ?  
Trowa : Ben dans la boîte à thé !  
Duo : Ah, bah… ouais… merci.  
Trowa : De rien.  
Duo : Et elle est où la boîte à thé ?  
Trowa : Avec les céréales dans le salon.  
Duo : Ok, merci, mais en fait je l'ai trouvé. Elle était avec les boîtes de conserve et les chips.

Heero : Eh merde.  
Noin : Laisse moi deviner. Tu as oublié de mettre la lingette « Des Colles Or Stop » avec les vêtements avant de faire tourner la machine.  
Heero : Je m'en fiche. J'ai une assurance vie.

Sally : Dites, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi les pâtes, les céréales et les boîtes de conserve se trouvent dans le salon ??  
Quatre : Bah parce que, et c'est logique, tout ça constitue l'alimentation et les menus de gens de notre âge, dans la pièce où on glande les trois quarts de la journée.  
WuFei /à Sally/ : Sauf que toi, t'es plus vieille que nous donc tu peux pas comprendre.  
Sally : Et ben vous savez quoi, la vieille elle vous emmerde. Moi quand j'avais votre âge (et c'était y'a pas si longtemps que ça), la bouffe je la mettais dans ma chambre.  
Rashid : Ah bah oui, je te comprends totalement, Sally. Sauf que je mangeais pas d'aliments en conserve. J'arrive pas à manier un ouvre-boîte.

Quatre : Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOON mon caleçon !! Il a complètement détint ! Il est bleu moche maintenant ! Mon beau caleçon rose…  
WuFei : Chiale pas, moi c'est mon t-shirt Superman. Il est devenu violet. Cte misère.  
Duo : J'adore cette couleur ! Sympa, on a des nouveaux fringues sans rien avoir dépensé, c'est génial ! Nan franchement, je l'aime bien, ce t-shirt. Si tu me le donne, je lance une nouvelle mode.

_La tension monte dans la maison des secrets. Les secrets se découvrent les uns après les autres. Les adversaires sont redoutables. Et quelques fois, les nerfs craquent._

Noin : La pression je vous raconte pas… Je suis harcelée de questions, ils sont tous sur moi maintenant que je suis riche ! Faut à tout prix que je garde la tête froide. Bordel… j'ai l'impression que ma mère va débarquer ici d'un instant à l'autre.

Quatre : ON VA MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIR SI JAMAIS LES AUTRES DECOUVRENT NOTRE SECREEEEEEEEEEEEEET !!

Une : Non. Personne ne se doute que je suis hôtesse de téléphone rose. Non. Personne ne se doute que je suis hôtesse de téléphone rose. Non. Personne ne se doute que je suis hôtesse de téléphone rose.

WuFei : Mais c'est cuit pour moi… de toute manière je le savais, je le savais depuis le début. On n'échappe pas à son destin. Jamais ça pouvait marcher. Ca continuera pas comme ça, ils vont m'avoir, c'est sûr. Je vois pas pourquoi tout irait pour le mieux, c'est pas normal. Obligé je vais me faire doubler quand j'aurai pu un rond.

_Un secret découvert ?_

Une : Noin, je connais ton secret. Tu es enceinte !  
Noin : Ben… à l'origine c'était pas ça mon secret mais… ouais, chuis enceinte. C'est fâcheux d'ailleurs.  
Quatre : C'est magnifique ! On va faire une fête !  
Noventa : Et c'est qui le père ?  
Noin : Je crois que c'est un des informaticiens qu'on a vu juste avant que le jeu commence. Mais chuis pas sûre, ça peut aussi être un des caméras men. Ou un des techniciens. Alors pour me souvenir quelle tête il a… !

Rashid : Duo, je crois avoir découvert ton secret.  
Duo : Bon bah accouche, on n'a pas toute la nuit.  
-Tu es fermier.  
-Hein oO ??  
-Quoi, c'est pas ça ?  
-Pas vraiment, non.  
-Mais… tu avais pourtant dis que tu aimais traire les vaches ! Avec les pis et tout !  
Dorothy : Oui, mais tout être normalement constitué aurait vu là une métaphore  
Duo : De toute façon, Rashid, de nos jours les vaches elles sont traite par des machines. Sauf à Troupauméland où la civilisation a trouvé son ennemi.  
Heero /à Duo/ : T'avais pas dis « traire les taureaux » plutôt ?

_Des tranches de vies quotidiennes au sein des habitants feront bousculez la vôtre. Partagez leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs questionnements, leurs tensions…_

Rashid : Eh ! Eh ! Y'avait mes affaires à coté de ma serviette mais elles y sont plus ! Vous pouvez me les rendre s'il vous plait ? Allez quoi, c'est pas drôle. Chuis à poil et y'a des caméras partout !

Zechs /à Hilde/ : Ok. Si c'est comme ça, je me casse au confessionnal et je vais dire des saloperies sur toi sans que tu le saches et comme ça personne t'aimera.  
Catherine : Ouais, je te soutiens !  
Zechs tout bas à Catherine : T'es folle ! Tout le monde va deviner qu'on a été adopté par un transsexuel brésilien et une stripteaseuse !

Une : QUI EST-CE QUI S'EST LAVE LES CHEVEUX DANS LA PISCINE ?? Y'A PLEIN DE SHAMPOING MAINTENANT !! LA PISCINE, ON SE BAIGNE DEDANS, ON JOUE DEDANS, ON BOUFFE DEDANS, ON BAISE DEDANS, ON FAIT DES MONTAGES ELECTRIQUES DEDANS, MAIS ON SE LAVE **PAS** LES CHEVEUX DEDANS !!

Hilde : Nan mais naaaaaaaaaan WuFei !! Arrête de saigner du nez dans ton assiette, c'est dégueulasse !!  
WuFei : Zechs m'a fait du pied !!  
Zechs : Mais non, j'enlevais juste un pli de ton pantalon.  
Duo : Je dis juste comme ça, mais il a une copine.  
Dorothy /à WuFei/ : Tu l'embrasseras et tu lui diras bonjour de ma part, et aussi que c'est pas grave si c'est une femme, y'a pas de problème…

_Secret Store X c'est un suspens torride… personne n'est à l'abri des critiques. Personne n'est à l'abri de l'œil du public. Les habitants sont constamment observés._

Heero : Ok, ben le secret de Secret Store X c'est que les histoires de secrets ça sert à rien et qu'ils prennent les gens qui regardent pour des gros débiles profonds qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de mater des conneries à la TV.  
Relena : Haaaaan c'est pas vrai ! Les secrets c'est toute l'émission ! Si y'a pu de secret, y'a pu d'émission !  
Duo : Et comment t'expliques que t'es là depuis deux semaines et qu'on connaît ton secret depuis le début sans que tu sois partie ?  
Relena : Beeeen euuh…

Quatre /à Trowa/ : Tu crois que si je me mets à coté de toi ce soir pour manger, ça va être mal vu ?

Relena : C'est incroyable, j'ai plus de secret et pourtant, je suis toujours ici !  
Dorothy : C'est parce que t'es intelligente, drôle, mûre d'esprit, charismatique, tu mets l'ambiance… Le public t'adore, quoi.  
Relena : Arêêêête… !  
_Ici la noix à tous les habitants. Je vais vous révéler la fille qui sera nominée aux cotés de Noin… : Relena.  
_Dorothy : Rel', montre tes seins.  
Relena : Quoi ?? Mais ça va pas ?!  
Dorothy : Montre tes seins je te dis, fais moi confiance.  
(Relena montre ses seins.)  
_C'est la noix qui vous parle. Il y a un changement. La nominée auprès de Noin est Sally._

Quatre /à Trowa/ : Je vais arrêter de te passer le sel. Me demande pu le sel, demande à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est vraiment trop choquant.

_Qui gardera le plus longtemps son secret ? Qui restera le ou la favori(te) du public ? Ne manquez pas SECRET STORE X._

Relena : Alors là c'est la cerise qui fait déborder le gâteau !!  
WuFei : Mais… ma chouquette !  
-Nan !! Pas de chouquette qui tienne ! Je veux plus faire semblant d'être en couple avec toi ! Même pour du fric !!  
-Ta gueule, connasse, on se faire démasquer !! Je les veux, moi, les 10000 euros !!

Rashid : Wow Duo, qu'est ce que t'es énergétique ! C'est surréaliste ! (1)

G : Quel bonheur de profiter du soleil sur notre peau et d'activer ainsi la production de mélanine…  
Heero : Oui, oui, c'est sûr.  
-C'est bien quand même de pouvoir se détendre de temps en temps et reposer ses cellules grises. Tu crois pas qu'ils se prennent trop la tête, les gens dehors ?  
-Si si.  
-Aaaah… vous les jeunes, profitez de votre corps séduisant et pétillant pour séduire les jolies filles ! Relena te fait de l'œil, t'as vu ?  
Duo /à G: Je te la fais simple : ta gueule.  
Heero : J'allais le dire.

Noventa : Eh bien ! On a beaucoup de téléspectateurs et de gens qui envoient pleins de sms qui font grossir les chiffres d'affaires !  
Zechs : A nous le blééééé !  
G : C'est vrai que c'est bien, c'est un aliment très important pour la santé.  
Duo : …  
G : Pardon.

OWARI (ouiiiii XD)

C'est con XD. Digne de l'émission :p J'ai censuré, au cas où une fan de Secret story me lise... (y'en a t'il ? :p)

(1) énergétique (pour une personne) : oui, _ils_ l'ont vraiment dis.

Surréaliste : ça c'est moi qui l'ai dis -- (hum… je sais c'est pas très glorieux. Je pourrais être dans la prochaine saison ! En plus j'ai envie d'être connue pour rien et de gagner de l'argent en faisant rien ! C'est bon, là je peut-être candidate ! XD).

Et j'ai même poussé mon ennui encore plus loin ! Un soir, j'ai regardé L'île de la Tentation (oui, j'ai VRAIMENT du temps à perdre). Qu'est ce que j'ai ris XD. J'avais pensé à faire une parodie sur cette émission mais elle _est déjà sa propre parodie_. Je me suis tellement marrée comme une hyène que je pourrai pas faire mieux. On ne touche pas un chef d'œuvre XD. Mais non, je n'incite personne à regarder cette émission qui m'a fait me rendre compte d'une chose : à la TV, on est tombé bien bas.

Natsu _(qui va à la Réunion dans 2 jours pour bosser (eh oui, c'est déjà fini les vacances TT), et qui aura re pas d'internet pendant un mois. Comment vais-je survivre une fois de plus ?)_


End file.
